By Moonlight
by obsessedgleek
Summary: short and sweet!


During the summer vacation Will saw Emma every day. Emma continued to see her therapist each week. The medication and cognitive behavioural therapy reduced Emma's anxiety levels and brought about marked changes in her behaviour and thinking. Towards the end of the holidays Will phoned Emma:

My father phoned to say his brother's holiday house is available. It's by a lake. We used to go there sometimes when I was a kid. Dad thought I might like to get away for a week. I said only if you came with me. It's a big house, Emma, you'd have your own room, own bathroom, we can cook, swim, just kick back….What do you think?

Emma: I'd love to, but on two conditions.

Will: Yes?

Emma: No Christopher Cross songs.

Will, laughing: I promise. And?

Emma: No separate rooms.

And this is what happened….

**By moonlight**

One summer's evening,

when the cicada's hum had quietened

and the moon was full

and in the stillness of the air

a restless energy beckoned,

he took her hand

and through the darkness

where all but their love lay in shadows,

they went to the lake.

Upon the jetty they stood

and undressed.

Naked they dived

into time and space,

amongst the infinite twinkling stars they rose

suspended, between heaven and earth.

Alabaster figures

floating across the night sky

their laughter, trailing stardust

their touch, exploding fireworks

their love divine.

In his arms he holds her,

Weightless, slender, fragile,

Limbs entwined

Pearls of water glisten on satin skin

'I love you', whispers in his ear

as longed for as a breeze on this warm summer's night.

His eyes hold hers,

"Doubt the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun moves;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt my love"

Shakespeare, he had a way with words.

She smiles,

'There's no room anymore

for doubt.'

Melting into each other

He feels her heart beating

In time with his own.

Ethereal, they ride amongst the stars

To the moon and back

And emerge from the lake reborn.

They lie, side by side

One body,

One heart,

One mind

Baptised by each other's touch

Kisses multiplying their love

Forming a shield.

In each other's eyes is their world

Every shadow that crosses, will dim the other

Every smile that radiates, will brighten

She breathes him in,

He soothes her soul

Lost in her, he has found his direction.

She pulls him ever closer and they begin again by moonlight.

She sits

And like the ocean hugs the shore, his eyes trace the curve of her body

She raises her arms to run the water from her hair

His hands are already there

Rivulets of crystals flowing through his fingers

The nape of her neck draws his lips

She wraps his arms around her, resting her head against his.

Under the gaze of the starry heavens

They have found the centre of the universe

Sublime.

They stand and dress

Gossamer clothing

A temporary cover.

Fireflies dance before them

As he carries her

Back to the house,

Flickering candles,

And half empty glasses still in their place.

Desire and passion,

Want and need, tumble

With them on to white linen

Bathed in moonlight.

Untameable

Until the moon succumbs to the dawn,

And they finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

It felt comforting to wake with Will's body melded into hers, her hand holding his. Through the open doors, as the light curtains acknowledged the meandering breeze she could see the sun sitting happily high in a blue sky. Emma looked at his hand and softly stroked it; mesmerized by this tender traveller of her body. He drew her closer still and a wave of contentment flowed through her; she felt free in him. Emma smiled. Lying on her stomach, she raised herself on her elbows and turned to face him.

'Good morning Sleeping Beauty', Will smiled at her. He tucked her hair behind an ear and ran his hand along her spine, coming to rest in the small of her back. He looked at her adoringly.

Emma lay on her side as Will's arm went beneath her head and his hand caressed her hair and scalp. Emma's hand ran along his upper arm, reminding her of the strength that lay beneath the surface of his skin. 'Have you been awake long?'

Will shook his head. 'I was hoping time had stood still so we could make the night last forever.'

Emma's hand came to rest on his chest. 'We can make it last forever…we just won't get out of bed…at least for the remainder of the week.' Her lips lingered enticingly next to his.

Will pulled her hip towards him. 'That', murmured Will, 'sounds perfect.' Her lips met his.


End file.
